Fighting Darkness
by LoveTVshows
Summary: What happens in the mind of the Dark One? Let's see by taking a peek into Emma's. Set after events of 4X22. DarkSwan


**Fighting Darkness:**

 **I had a deadline for this story. So it did not quite meet up with the standers that I try to make. But I hope you all like it. Cruella Comes to Town will hopefully be updated soon. With life getting in the way lately I barely had time to write this.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Please review and comment.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the franchise Once Upon a Time.**

 **But this idea for them is of my own. If I or any of you see this any place but fanfiction I didn't approve of it. Please let me know. Copyrighted material.**

 _Where am I?_ Emma thinks as she walks through darkness feeling for a wall, door; anything that could give her a hint on where she was. She starts to see a light in the distance. Walking toward it she sees the light shine upon a table that surrounds an orb. Emma's figures brush upon the carvings that adorn the table as she stares into the orb; only seeing fog move within. A maniacal giggle echoes though the air making her look around. "Who's there; show yourself!" she orders.

"Just me dearie." The being steps out into the light. Her emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity as she studied him, her gaze raking him from head to toe. His dusty boots laced to the knee were made of fine leather, as were the black breeches which covered his strong thighs and molded almost indecently to his hips. He surely must think her rude for her bold gaze, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Her gaze traveled upwards over the lean lines of his stomach and chest, covered by a vest made of what looked to be the skin of a crocodile. Who would even think to wear such a thing? she mused. A triangle of flesh, exposed by the deep vee of his blood red shirt, gave her a glimpse of the greenish-gold texture of his odd skin. She moved on to his arms which were covered in bracers made from the same skin as his vest, the ends coming to sharp points over his hands to offer them protection as well. Finally she brought her querulous gaze up to his face, framed by a mass of unruly curls. A face which was all too familiar to her. Realization hits as she asks "Gold?" she questions not believing her acquisition. 

"Not quite. Not Mr. Gold; not Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One" He says with a bow. 

The Dark One? Emma recalls it looking like black ink that started to take root into her veins. Her face consists of confusion as she stares at the being. 

But he just ignores it "You're probably wondering where you are." Emma nods in response. 

"I have billions of eyes yet I live in darkness. I have millions of ears, yet only four lobes. I have no muscles, yet I rule two hemispheres. What am I?" 

"My mind?" She says sarcastically with a role of her eyes. 

"Yes, yes and the both of us are to duke it out as it were. 

"Well then put them up" she says going into a boxers stance. 

"Not like that dearie; the fight is for control over your body and mind. The ever occurring internal battle of light vs. dark; good vs. evil."  
"So you're saying I represent... Emma is cut off before finishing. 

"Your humanity yes, you just have to make sure not to be tempted to turn evil by me." 

"That doesn't seem difficult" Emma says 

"Oh believe me dearie it's quite difficult. No being has died without their heart tainted by darkness." 

"Well I'll be the first!" She shouts. 

"And why is that?" 

"I'm the Savior." 

A maniacal giggle leaves his lips before saying, "That was a title your parents made sure you would have. You can become dark, MUCH darker than you think." 

"Well, that's not going to happen." 

"Well then you might want to hurry up and take control." He says as he points to the orb. 

Emma turns to it to see a hand that has a fireball in it. Not just any hand it is her hand. Her flower tattoo comes into focus before the fireball is thrown. In the background she can hear Leroy shouting "Everybody run!" The orb shows towns people running ducking from the fireballs that are being thrown. One fire ball hits the clock tower melting the clocks hands to stop at 8:15. _No this can't be._ She thinks while watching as more scenes are shown. A weird feeling then comes over her as if she likes watching the destruction of the town and fear from the citizens. 

After realizing that she should not feel this way at all she looks to the Dark One with a schoked face. 

The Dark One gives an evil grin as he says "Tick tock dearie. Tick Tock."


End file.
